Magical Calvin and HobbesReMi 3
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Look out! Here comes Magical Calvin and Hobbes-ReMi 3: Good Bikes Gone Bad! The third in the greatest and only Magical DoReMi and Calvin and Hobbes crossover series of all time! Enjoy and please comment!
1. Back to Port Mystic

Calvin was face-to-face with his sworn rival. They were in a battle of life and death. Calvin charged at his adversary, his opponent zooming towards him at full speed. Suddenly, they crashed into each other. Calvin wrestled it down to the ground, pulling on it's chain and strangling it's handlebar. Calvin was once again fighting with his bike.

Calvin limped out of the garage, beaten up.

"I thought I told you to get out your bike" said his dad.

"Oh I tried, and I ended up getting my hands caught in the wheel and my butt covered in tire tracks!"

"Enough of this silliness, Calvin. Go get your bike."

Calvin went back to the garage and glared at his bike. The bike charged back at Calvin, sending him flying through the air and into a tree.

Later on that day, Calvin was bruised and dirty. He was still complaining about his bike to Hobbes.

"This stinks! That bike has been trouble since day one! I've had enough of this abuse!" he barked.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hobbes "You can't get rid of it."

Calvin went over to his dresser and got out his Dream Spinner "But I think I know who can."

Once again, Calvin and Hobbes were on their brooms, soaring across the ocean, back to Port Mystic.

"I don't see why I have to be involved" complained Hobbes.

"Aw, come on. We're partners. Buds. Two chocolate chips in the same cookie!" replied Calvin.

Hobbes put his hand over his mouth "Ugh, don't even mention cookies. This broom is making me so queasy, I feel like I'm going to toss mine!"

Calvin and Hobbes eventually arrived in Port Mystic.

"Ah, what a town!" smiled Calvin, inhaling the air.

The two friends landed their brooms near a hot spring at the outskirts of town.

"This will be a nice place to spend the night."

"I don't know" said Hobbes "What if this is a national park or something?"

"Relax. No one will know about this place except us and the monkeys."

Calvin set up camp and soon they were asleep.

But meanwhile, back at Calvin's house, strange noises were coming from the garage.

Calvin's mom sat up from her bed. She shook Calvin's dad "Honey, wake up. Do you hear something in the garage?"

"Uhhh, It's probably just a opossum or something." he muttered, half-asleep.

"Maybe you're right."

Calvin's mom turned over and went back to sleep. The noises continued in the garage. Calvin's bike was shaking and glowing with and eerie red color. It started to move, and then it started to hover above the ground! It flew out of the garage and into the sky, heading to Port Mystic.


	2. Calvin takes the Fairy Test

That morning, Calvin and Hobbes went back to the magic shop.

"Hey, Patina!" called Calvin as he and Hobbes walked through the door "It's us!"

Patina came down the stairs "Calvin! You're back! And just in time, too! You're ready to take the fairy test."

"The fairy test? What's that?"

"To increase your magic powers, all witchlings go through a series of tests." explained Loreli "The fairy test is the easiest of them all. You just have to perform a successful spell and you get your own fairy."

"That sound's cool." said Hobbes.

"I know" replied Calvin "but what does a fairy do?"

"It's like a tiny version of you, almost." said Patina.

Calvin's smile disappeared "Golly, I'd hate to have a fairy like me."

"Aw, come on, Calvin." said Loreli "You'll grow to love your fairy."

"Maybe, I guess."

Soon they were off to the Lunaverse. Walking down the path, they came to the test station, where Dronna and Ronna were waiting.

"Hooooooowdy." greeted Dronna "Are yooou Caaaaaylvin?"

"You bet. This is Hobbes."

"Charmed." said Hobbes.

"Ok, Calvin." Ronna began " Your test will be to create a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Alright, here goes!" Calvin performed his spell "_Boldly going where I've never gone, make me hot chocolate with cinnamon! _APPEAR!"

Sure enough, a big mug of hot chocolate appeared. Dronna took a sip "Mmmmmm...delicious."

"You pass!"

"Sweet! So, do I get a fairy?"

"Of course." Ronna handed him a red glass ball "For you."

Out from the ball came a little fairy that looked like Calvin. It had his hair, but had big blue eyes.

"Vivi?" said the fairy.

"Hey there, little buddy. I'm Calvin."

"Vivi! Vivi!" giggled the fairy as it flew around Calvin and Hobbes, excited.

"I'm going to call you Vivi."

"Vivi!" bounced Vivi.

The rest of the day was spent teaching Vivi how to disappear inside his Invisibubble. Vivi failed a few time, but eventually got it right. Just then, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle came inside the shop.

"Calvin! You're back again!" cried Dorie.

They all ran up to him "You're in good shape" said Mirabelle, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey! Did you meet my new fairy?"

"You actually got a fairy?" gasped Reanne.

"The kid passed the fairy test." smiled Patina.

Dodo, Rere, and Mimi all came out of their Invisibubbles and greeted Vivi.

"Dodo?"

"Rere! Rere!"

"Mimi!"

"Vivi! Vivi! Vivi!"

"Those four are getting along quick." said Hobbes.

"So, are we going to train together some more?" asked Calvin.

"Sorry, we have to go work on our banners for the Port Mystic Bikeathon." said Reanne.

"What's that?"

"Every year we have a bike race for charity. It's a lot of fun."

Calvin got a little angry "Don't even mention bikes. Mine is a demonic killer who won't rest until it kills me."

Mirabelle giggled "Sounds like you got a few bats in your belfry, Cal."

"You don't believe me either? Aw, man! I'm never going to stop that thing!"

A jingling noise came from upstairs. Everyone ran upstairs and saw that the noise was coming from a pink laptop on the table. Calvin opened it up. A weird little man appeared.

" I couldn't help but overhear your little gripe." it said.

Calvin lept back "Yikes! Did that laptop just talk to me?"

"I don't think you two have been properly introduced" said Reanne "Calvin, this is Feradagio, he lives inside our Grobble-Grabber."

"What's a Grobble-Grabber?"

"It's a device for capturing evil monsters called Grobblings. You see a long time ago, an evil wizard led an army of these evil creatures into our world to cause mayhem and such."

"So you think that Calvin's bike is possessed by a Grobbling?" asked Hobbes.

"There's no other possibility." Feradagio said "You must take me to your bike at once so we can remove the Grobbling from it before it causes anymore problems and it's too late."

Suddenly, a rubber tire smashed through the window. Everyone looked down and saw that Calvin's bike was right outside the store.

"I think it's too late." said Calvin.


	3. Tyrannosaurs vs Bikes

Everyone ran outside. Calvin's bike was staring angrily at Calvin. Everyone took a step back.

"Careful!" warned Calvin "It's more dangerous than it looks."

Calvin's bike took off down the road at full speed. Calvin and the gang ran after it.

"Where do you think it's going?" Hobbes asked.

They kept on chasing the bike until they came to a large store in town. The bike went inside and locked the door behind him.

"'Bob's Bike Emporium?'"

"Hey, I know this place." said Reanne "This used to be Paula's Pogo-Stick Shack, but they closed it down because-"

"Reanne! Don't you know what will happen in there?" interrupted Dorie.

"That one bike could create it's own army and take over the town! We need to stop it!" cried Mirabelle.

Calvin, Hobbes, Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Feradagio watched as Calvin's bike shot out beams of magic at all each of the bikes, bringing them to life! One by one, the standards, the tricycles, the tandems, and the mountains started to move and bounce. Calvin's bike started to get a little bigger, too.

When Calvin and the gang saw them heading towards the door, they all scrambled to the nearest bush.

"So how will we stop all those bikes?"

"OK, here's my plan." said Feradagio "First we need some gasoline, some mud, a really big wrench, and-"

"No time for that!" snapped Calvin "We need reinforcements! Let's do Perfect Harmony!"

They started to get into a circle "Calvin, are you sure about this?" asked Dorie.

"Just trust me on this."

They started to perform "_One and one and one are we..."_

"_...With triple vision we are able to see..."_

"_...And with all the_ _magic powers of three..._"

"_...Plus two..."_

"_...We make perfect harmony!"_

"...MAKE AN ARMY OF TYRANNOSAURS!"

Right before their eyes, an army of tyrannosaurs appeared right in front of them. They had goggles on them and they had armor around their bellies.

"This should stop those demon machines!"

Calvin, Hobbes, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle flew overhead and watched their tyrannosaur army stomp into town. Sure enough, the bikes already made their way to the starting line for the bikeathon. Everyone ran away with fright as the bikes brought their bikes to life, as well.

"Go!" commanded Calvin "Kick some bike butt!"

The tyrannosaurs did what they were commanded. They charged at the bikes, ripping them up in their sharp teeth. But the bikes didn't quit. They rammed themselves at the dinosaurs, knocking most of them down.

In a matter of minutes, downtown Port Mystic was littered with dented pipes and motor oil.

"Yes! We did it!" cheered Hobbes.

"It's about time that _we _got some monsters on our side." said Mirabelle.

"Wait a minute..." though Calvin "...Where's _my _bike?"

In the middle of the celebration, Calvin's bike pulled up in the middle of the wreckage. It started to rumble and shake. Calvin's bike was levitating in the sky, brining the heaps of dead-bike along with him. It all clung onto him, merging into arms and legs.

"What's it doing?" shivered Dorie.

When the smoke cleared, Calvin's bike was now sixty feet tall, with arms and legs and a major attitude! The tyrannosaurs tried fighting it, but it just picked them up and ate them. Calvin's bike let out a large belch. Then it starting chasing after Calvin and the gang!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Calvin "IT'S BIKEZILLA!"


	4. The Last Battle

Calvin's bike, now a colossal metal giant, was chasing after Calvin, Hobbes, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle. As it ran after them, it crushed the buildings beneath him. The gang flew off into the forest where the giant couldn't find them to catch their breath.

"Okay, that is not a bike. That's a homicidal tower of destruction!"

"Now how are we going to stop it?" asked Hobbes.

"I don't know. How do you stop a giant metal bike?"

Suddenly, Calvin's eyes lit up "I know! With water!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember how we stopped that huge Snow Goon before? I splashed water on it and it froze up! That's how we stop my bike! We lure it into our trap, we hit it with a water gun, and then we remove the Grobbling and save the town!"

"Good idea, Calvin! Alright, let's crush this two-wheeled nightmare!"

The gang put their plan into action. Mirabelle ran into town dressed up in a big hamburger suit "This is so embarrassing." she thought. She ran up to the bike "Hey, bike! Are you hungry?"

Calvin's bike turned around and got a eyeful of Mirabelle "Yummy." it bellowed "Good burger."

It started to run after Mirabelle, who was now running towards the beach. She got out a walkie-talkie "Dorie, get ready to spray him with water!"

Meanwhile, Dorie was on a rooftop with a giant squirt gun "OK, Mirabelle, keep distracting it."

Dorie got a good aim at the monster's legs and shot it with water. A stream of liquid shot out of the gun and hit the bike's legs, but it didn't rust up!

"That's not right! It didn't rust him!"

"I guess we need more water to rust him up." said Reanne on the walkie-talkie "But how are we going to...wait! The ocean! Hey, Calvin!"

"Yeah?"

"Untie the big ribbon from the bikeathon starting line and tie one end to that lamp post, and the other end to the other lamp post!"

"Gotcha! I'm on my way now!"

Calvin ran to the starting line and untied the big ribbon. As he was untying it, his bike saw him and started to attack him. It slammed it's fist down, but Calvin jumped out of the way in time "It ends here, bike! I've had enough of your tricks, and today is the day I end your reign of terror once and for all!"

Calvin's bike ignored him and picked him up "I don't think so. As soon as I eat you, I will rule Port Mystic, and soon the entire planet!"

The bike opened his mouth and prepared to eat Calvin.

"Let me go! Help! Help!"

Calvin was about to get tossed in until something small darted past and knocked Calvin out of the bike's hand. Calvin fell to the ground, but the small thing caught him before he hit the ground. It was Vivi!

"Vivi! Thanks for saving me, little bud!"

"Vivi! Vivi Vi!" Vivi squeaked with joy.

The huge bike stomped forward and tried to get Calvin again.

"Vi! Vivi Vivi Vi!" said Vivi.

"What? You're going to untie the ribbon while I head to the lamp posts?"

"Vivi!"

"Okay, be careful, Vivi!"

The giant bike went after Calvin while Vivi untied the ribbon. Once it was undone, Vivi flew off to give Calvin the ribbon.

"Thanks, Vivi!"

Just then, the bike reached for Calvin, but Vivi grabbed him and flew him ahead. Calvin met up with Hobbes, Dorie, Mirabelle, and Reanne at the lamp posts.

"Ok, Calvin. Tie the ribbon's ends just like I told you to and we can finally stop this thing for good!"

"Got it!"

"Vivi! Vivi!"

Calvin ran to each end and tied down the ribbon. He made it with no time to spare, the monster ran up, but he tripped and fell smack into the ocean. It made a huge splash and started to rust.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" it roared out one last time before it shriveled up into a normal bike. It rusted up, and soon the tide scooped it up and drifted it out to sea.

"It's done." smiled Calvin "My bike is finally dead. Now it can never again haunt me!"

"Wait! We forgot to remove the Grobbling!" gasped Dorie.

"No need." said Hobbes "So long as the bike is rusted up and sunk to the bottom of the ocean, it could never find us."

"Amen to that." panted Feradagio.

Later, Calvin and Hobbes had to go home again. But just before they left, they saw something big coming down from the sky in a beautiful shine of light.

"It's Queen Lumina." said Loreli.

Her carriage stopped on the ground "I would like to thank you, boy, for saving us all three times in a row."

"Uh...you're welcome." stammered Calvin.

"As a token of my gratitude, please take this valuable golden spelldrop pendant."

Calvin took the pendant and looked at it "This is cool! How much do you think I could make off of it?"

"Oh, It's not for selling. That very pendant is a one-of-a-kind treasure. Never sell it, and good magic will protect you for as long as you possess it. Take good care of it, and thanks again."

The Queen took off in a flash of light.

"Good magic, huh? That sounds even better!"

Calvin and Hobbes waved goodbye and took of into the sky.

"I wonder what kind of luck that thing will give you." said Hobbes on the way home.

"The kind of magic that will keep that bike away from me for eternity, I hope!"

Five years later, Calvin's bike washed up on the shores of Thailand.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" said a passing boy "Look at this!"

The child's grandfather came up to the bike and examined it "This is just rusted-up American junk. Come along, now."

"Awwww, grandfather!"

As the boy walked away, the rust broke off of the handlebars, and they glowed eerily.

**...The End?**


	5. An Important Note from the Author

**Hey, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed Magical Calvin and HobbesReMi 3: Good Bikes Gone Bad!**

**As you all know, I am making an unannounced Magical DoReMi series right now, but I **

**still can't tell any of you the title, because I'm still thinking of ideas for it.**

**Thanks again for reading, and the question of the day is this:**

**If you could choose a hit song to be in a Magical DoReMi episode or music video, what song would it be, and how could it relate to the show?**

**Please answer the question of the day in the comments section, and please favorite this **

**story and visit my profile for more polls, news, and interesting little facts.**

-Doremi Boy 178

_A Magical DoReMi and Calvin and Hobbes superfan who's really a bit of a nutcase!_


End file.
